From the Thunder Comes a Tiger
by Rockmask
Summary: After a visit from Redtail, Leafpool has once again found her place in Thunderclan, as a Queen. She takes another, Thunderclan, mate and mother's a she-kit, Tigerkit,follow her story as she learns about friendship and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

From the Thunder comes a Tiger

Prologue

Leafpool padded through the forest, eight moons had passed since she had stepped down as Thunderclan's medicine cat. Leafpool missed healing her clan mates, but she had made a choice and she had to live with the consequences.

"Why Starclan, why did you do this to me," she caterwauled to Silverpelt, the tabby and white she-cat collapsed beneath the Sky Oak, too grief stricken to move.

Leafpool felt a sharp prod in her side, she opened her amber eyes and found a tortoiseshell tom with a dark ginger tail staring at her, Leafpool jumped to her paws, "Who are you," she hissed, "And what are you doing on Thunderclan territory," she fluffed up her fur.

"Greetings Leafpool," the tom mewed not at all frightened, Leafpool tipped her head, and she noticed the star shine in his fur.

"Who are you," she asked again more calmly, nodding her head in respect, the tom purred.

"My name is Redtail, I am your mother's father, I was murdered back in the Old Forest, on the same day your father joined the clan as an apprentice," Redtail introduced himself

Leafpool listened with fascination, _why has Redtail never approached me before,_ she thought. "I'm sorry Redtail, but why does Starclan wish to speak to me now, I'm no longer the medicine cat of Thunderclan," she mewed the last eight words catching in her throat.

"This message is about you," Redtail replied coolly, Leafpool's blood turned to ice, _Is Starclan still angry with me_, she thought in despair, "We were never angry with you Leafpool, we knew from the time of your birth that your path as a medicine cat would be a different one," Redtail mewed.

Leafpool shook her fur, "What is the message," she asked almost frightened to hear her grandfather's reply

Redtail's voice took on the multilayered tone of several cats, "A fallen leaf does not bring ruin, but new life to the forest around it and all of its occupants," his voice returned to normal. Redtail wrapped his body around Leafpool's, and Leafpool picked up another scent, a sweet familiar scent, _Spottedleaf_, she thought, "Keep up your spirits Leafpool, all is not lost" Redtail and Spottedleaf whispered

Leafpool woke up, Redtail's words still echoing in her ears, she looked at the forest around her, morning green leaf light streamed through the trees and warmed her pelt, "Fox dung, I must have fallen asleep out here," she muttered and raced back to camp, she burst through the thorn tunnel, Brambleclaw was seated with several of Thunderclan's warriors around him, his amber gaze caught Leafpool's, the tabby and white she cat didn't miss the suspicion that flashed through them.

"Ah, Leafpool have you been visiting Windclan," he prompted narrowing his gaze, one of the warriors hissed at his words, Leafpool realized it was Squirrelflight.

"Brambleclaw leave Leafpool alone, you have no right to question her loyalty," she hissed padding away from the clan deputy and to her sister's side, Leafpool gave her sister a grateful lick.

_Do I still belong in Thunderclan_, she thought doubtfully


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Leafpool yowled in agony, Squirrelflight was on one side stroking the tabby's fur, Jayfeather pushed on her abdomen, "You're doing great Leafpool, I can see the first one now, push," the blind tom instructed Leafpool clenched her teeth as a small bundle slid onto the nursery floor. Squirrelflight broke the clear membrane and began licking it.

"You have one she-kit," she purred her green eyes shinning

"Don't distract her," Jayfeather snapped, "You're almost there Leafpool," he mewed as the second kit slid onto the nursery floor; Leafpool sighed as the pain stopped. The tabby and white queen looked over her flank, her amber eyes bright with happiness.

"What are you going to name them," the mew startled Leafpool, she looked up to see Brambleclaw, the dark tabby wasn't looking at her but one of her kits, she followed his gaze to the small white she-kit with black stripes.

She thought about what she had considered, "The one that you're _staring_ at, I plan on naming Tigerkit," she mewed strongly, wrapping her tail around Tigerkit protectively. Leafpool didn't miss the mistrust that flashed across the deputy's amber gaze, as he stiffened. Squirrelflight gave a small hiss, and Brambleclaw relaxed.

"And this one," he said pointing to the tabby that looked like a mini version of Leafpool.

Leafpool looked at her other she-kit, "Rosekit," she mewed relaxing slightly, she watched as Brambleclaw turned to exit the nursery, "Not all cats with the name Tiger turn out evil, or end up in the Dark Forest," she called the only sign that the dark tabby had heard her was the flick of his ear. Leafpool sighed and let her kits suckle, the tabby and white she-cat rested her head on her paws, _Tigerkit will be a loyal warrior,_ she thought with conviction

Tigerkit pounced on her sister, "Got'cha," she squeaked the black and white kit got off of her sister, the camp was slowly going about their business, the sun high green leaf heat making everyone drowsy. Tigerkit watched the clan's five apprentices; Shadowpaw, Sunpaw, Skypaw, Lightningpaw, and Leopardpaw, practiced their battle moves. "When do you think Bramblestar will make us apprentices," she mewed to her sister, who was grooming the dust out of her fur.

Rosekit stopped and looked at her sister, tipping he head, "Well we turned six moons today, so it should be soon," she answered running a paw over one ear. Both kits watched as Dovewing, the clan deputy, padded over.

"Wondering about when you will become apprentices," she asked her whiskers twitching with amusement, "Don't worry, Bramblestar will be performing the ceremony any day now," the gray she-cat gave the two kits a friendly flick on the ear.

Leafpool stuck her head out of the nursery, "You two aren't badgering people with questions again are you," she mewed in a motherly tone, Tigerkit and Lionkit shook their heads, Leafpool looked at Dovewing, "They're not bothering you are they?" she asked

"No, not at all Leafpool," the deputy replied, finally pleased Leafpool nodded and returned to the nursery, a squeak was heard inside the nursery.

"Leafpool, Bramblekit bit my tail," Firekit squeaked

"Bramblekit, what have we said about biting," Leafpool scolded

Tigerkit noticed Bramblestar emerge from his den, "Dovewing," he called to the deputy, "Can I speak with you a moment," Tigerkit noticed the dark tabby's amber gaze turn suspicious when they met her own,_ Why doesn't he trust me,_ she thought as she followed her sister back into the nursery to escape the heat.

Dovewing bounded over to Bramblestar, she had noticed the suspicousion in his gaze when he looked at Tigerkit, and it pained the gray she-cat when she realized that Tigerkit noticed the looks as well, "Yes Bramblestar," she said, the Thunderclan leader motioned for her to follow him to his den, the leader sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"I was wondering who you think should mentor Tigerkit, she's going to need a loyal but stern mentor," Bramblestar finally mewed, Dovewing narrowed her eyes, "I was thinking about you, Lionblaze, or Silentbreeze," he finished

Dovewing shook her head, "Silentbreeze is too young, besides if you doubt Tiger_kit's_," she emphasized the kit, "loyalty and she isn't even an apprentice yet, then maybe you should be her mentor," she suggested coolly

Brambleclaw nodded, "That is a good idea, thank you," he mewed "What about Rosekit, she is very loyal and caring, I was thinking about having Snowcloud mentor her," he paused waiting for his deputy's input,

"Isn't Snowcloud a little young, why not Millie, she has been with Thunderclan for almost eighteen moons, I think it will also show the other clans that she is a real warrior now," Dovewing suggested, glad when Bramblestar nodded.

The tabby pushed himself to his paws, "Tell Leafpool, that we will hold their ceremony at sunset," he instructed, Dovewing nodded and bounded down the rockfall, she padded to the nursery.

"Leafpool, Bramblestar wants to hold Rosekit and Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony at sunset," she picked up the excited squeal of Tigerkit, "Bramblestar will mentor Tigerkit, and Mille will mentor Lionkit," she whispered, the tabby queen nodded

"Tigerkit and Rosekit will be ready," she mewed in a near whisper

Dovewing let her return to her kits to get them ready, she scanned the camp looking for Millie, she spotted the dark grey she-cat at the half rocks sunning herself, Graystripe was lying next to her grooming her fur, Dovewing padded over to the couple, "Hey, Millie," she called

The she-cat raised her head, "Yes, Dovewing what can I do for you?" she mewed getting her paws beneath her

"Are you ready to become a mentor," she mewed, Graystripe's tail shot straight up, and Mille's eyes began shinning with joy.

The grey she-cat got to her paws, "Really, you mean it, who am I going to mentor," she asked eagerly, Graystripe was rubbing all over her purring so loudly that he couldn't speak.

"You will be mentoring Rosekit," Dovewing answered slightly amused by Graystripe's excitement for his mate, "The ceremony will be at sunset," she informed Millie and padded away to go and organize some hunting patrols.

Tigerkit squirmed, the young she-kit could hardly sit still, unlike Lionkit who was calm and sitting with her paws set neatly in front of her, "Tigerkit, sit still you're getting yourself filthy all over again," Leafpool mewed

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled, Tigerkit watched with undisguised excitement shinning in her blue eyes, she sat still and ran a paw over her ear and listened to Bramblestar.

"This evening there are two kits who have reached their sixth moon, " Bramblestar's amber gaze fell on Tigerkit, "Tigerkit, Rosekit, please come forward," he mewed Tigerkit had to fight to keep herself from bolting to her leader, once she and her sister were settled in front of Bramblestar the dark tabby continued, "Rosekit," the tabby sat up, "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw, may Starclan watch and guide you," the leader turned his gaze to his clan, "Millie, you will be the mentor of Rosepaw, you had a great mentor in Graystripe, pass on all you've learned to Rosepaw," he mewed, Mille stepped forward and touched noses with Rosepaw.

Tigerkit looked up at Bramblestar, _I wonder who he chose for my mentor,_ she thought looking at all of the senior warriors, _I hope its Lionblaze,_ she thought.

"Tigerkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw, may Starclan watch and guide you," the Thunderclan leader paused, "I will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, Firestar was my mentor and I will do my best to pass on everything he taught me to you," Bramblestar bounded down from the High Ledge, Tigerpaw was in shock, she felt some one nudge her forward, the black and white she-cat touched noses with her leader, she searched his amber gaze for some kind of anger or suspicion, but only found kindness and love. _Why did he take me as his apprentice_, she thought bewildered.

The clan greeted Rosepaw and Tigerpaw by their new names, Leafpool padded up and gave each kit a lick on the cheek, "Congratulations, you will make Thunderclan proud," she whispered in Tigerpaw's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Tigerpaw purred as the clan welcomed her and Rosepaw by their new names, their mom whispered to them her own words of praise. _"Congratulations, you will make Thunderclan proud" _Leafpool whispered

'_But is our father proud,'_ Tigerpaw thought as Sunpaw padded up to Tigerpaw the other apprentices bounded up behind him.

"Congratulations, Tigerpaw and Rosepaw," he mewed his gaze soft with kindness.

Tigerpaw nodded in recognition, she felt somebody nose her from behind, "Stop Rosepaw," she mewed to find her sister wasn't behind her, _'Huh, that was weird,'_ she thought.

"Tigerpaw," Bramblestar called waving the young she-cat over with his tail, Tigerpaw stiffened and felt a pelt press against hers, she turned her blue gaze to Rosepaw, her sister's amber gaze was full of concern, _'she must know how Bramblestar feels about me as well,'_ she thought

"I'll go with you if you want," she offered, Tigerpaw felt better with Rosepaw by her side but the black striped she-cat shook her head.

"I need to talk to him alone, besides you should go build our nests," Tigerpaw mewed, "I'll tell you everything when I get back," she finished giving her sister a grateful lick and padded to her mentor who was sitting at the bottom of the rock pile his amber gaze watching her. "Yes Bramblestar," she mewed a strange chill running along her spine.

Bramblestar pushed himself to his paws, "Follow me," he mewed and padded to the Thorn Tunnel.

Tigerpaw looked back to see Rosepaw looking after her with worry in her amber gaze, 'I'll be fine,' Tigerpaw mouthed and followed Bramblestar through the Thorn Tunnel.

Bramblestar padded through the forest at a slower pace than he usually would have accommodating for his apprentice's shorter legs, he led Tigerpaw to the Sky Oak, the dark tabby sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, Tigerpaw stood before him her blue gaze shinning with curiosity, Bramblestar let out a slow breath, "Tigerpaw," he began only to be cut off by his young apprentice,

"Why don't you trust me," she blurted out, Bramblestar was surprised by her question and he fumbled for the right words.

"I do trust you," he stammered

"No you don't," she hissed "I've seen the way you watch me, like I'm going to start slaughtering cats, your neck fur never lies flat around me," she said fluffing up her fur

Bramblestar was suddenly aware that his neck fur was indeed standing on end, he took a deep breath and forced it to lie flat, '_She is just like me when I was her age, and Firestar was questioning my loyalty because of my father,'_ he realized

"Well," Tigerpaw hissed

Bramblestar locked his gaze with hers, blue locked with amber, "The truth is, I worry that there are some very evil cats who might want to lead you down the wrong path," he mewed slowly, aware of the anger blazing in Tigerpaw's blue eyes, "You are familiar with the story of the Battle with the Dark Forest aren't you," he mewed in a near whisper.

Tigerpaw felt anger rising within her as her own leader was giving her some fox dung answer about why he didn't trust her, and now he was talking about the Battle of the Dark Forest, "Everyone knows about that battle," she hissed in annoyance, "That doesn't explain why you don't trust me," she wailed

"It's because I am afraid that Tigerstar will try to train you, like he did me, Lionblaze, and my nephew in Shadowclan, Tigerheart." Bramblestar hissed trying to get his point across, "I am afraid that he will target you because of your name, and I don't know if he has already visited you in your dreams," he mewed sternly

Tigerpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing, her leader didn't trust her because of her _name,_ Tigerpaw couldn't stand to be in his company, Tigerpaw hissed, turned and pelted through the forest, not caring that she didn't know the territory, she heard the thudding of paws on her tail she dug in her claws and propelled herself forward.

'_If he doesn't think he can trust me then I'll just leave,'_ she thought her lungs burning. Tigerpaw weaved through the trees, suddenly there wasn't any ground beneath her and she felt herself falling, a screech of fear ripped through her throat as she felt herself hit water. What little air was left in her lungs was forced from her, Tigerpaw clawed at the water, but the current was dragging her down, she fought the blackness, but couldn't keep it away and as she let it close over her she felt teeth meet in her scruff. _'Hang on young Tigerpaw, it is not your time'_ she heard someone mew in her ear and then she lost consciousness.

Bramblestar sped after Tigerpaw, "Tigerpaw come back," he yowled weaving through the trees after her, the dark tabby knew how dangerous it was for a new apprentice to be running through the forest when they didn't know their way around. The Thunderclan leader was impressed by her speed, but soon his feeling turned to horror as he realized where she was heading, he bunched his hind muscles and leaped, but Tigerpaw had plummeted over the edge of the cliff, Bramblestar slid to a halt panting and watching in horror as Tigerpaw hit the water, he watched with numbness creeping into his limbs, "There is no way she could have survived that," he whispered and terrible dread he turned and headed back to camp, _'What am I going to tell Leafpool,'_ he thought in horror.

Tigerpaw tried to move but pain seared through her body, Tigerpaw slowly opened her eyes, she groaned. The black striped she-cat heard movement in the shadows, a small grey tabby she-cat was padding to her side, "Oh, good you're awake," the tabby mewed her blue eyes kind, "How do you feel," she asked touching her nose gently to Tigerpaw's pelt

"Like I was hit by a monster on the thunder path," Tigerpaw croaked, she tried to sit up, but the sandy den swam before her eyes, "Where am I," she asked "Who are you,"

The small grey tabby padded to the riverbank and soaked a ball of moss, "Here, have a drink," she mewed and sat back as Tigerpaw lapped at the moss gratefully, "My name is Willowshine, and you, " she paused as another she cat entered the den, Tigerpaw looked at the she-cat, she was a large sleek, blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, "Greetings Mistystar," Willowshine mewed dipping her head.

"Greetings Willowshine, how is she," she Mistystar asked glancing at Tigerpaw

"She's doing good, she amazingly didn't break anything, couple of bruised ribs, but that's it." Willowshine replied she turned back to Tigerpaw, "This is my leader Mistystar, she is the one who pulled you out of the lake,"

"Greetings, little one," the leader mewed, "Welcome to Riverclan," Tigerpaw gasped and tried to back away but collapsed, "Easy young one, you are safe here and welcome," mewed Mistystar as she gently stroked Tigerpaw's flank with her tail tip, "What is your name," she asked her ice blue gaze soft, and calming.

"Tigerpaw," the tired she-cat mewed, "Tigerpaw of Thunderclan," she noticed Mistystar nod and turn her head toward the entrance, "Reedwhisker," she called, a sleek black tom entered the sandy bank.

"Yes Mistystar," he mewed his dark blue gaze caught Tigerpaw's, "Glad to see you made it through the night," he mewed "Starclan must have been watching over you," Tigerpaw shrunk closer to Mistystar, a little wary about so many new cats.

"Send word to Thunderclan, that we have found Tigerpaw, and that she is welcome to stay until she is well enough to travel." The black tom nodded, "I'll take Mothwing," he mewed the young leader nodded

Tigerpaw watched as he disappeared, "Thank you, for taking me in like this, I hope I'm not a bother," she mewed resting her head on her paws.

"How old are you, you look like you are fresh out of the nursery," Mistystar asked concern edging her mew

"I was just apprenticed at sunset," Tigerpaw replied "Bramblestar and I had a disagreement, he doesn't trust me because of my name, it's like he thinks every kit named Tigerkit turns evil," she didn't know why she was confiding in the Riverclan leader, there was something comforting about her.

"You have to understand little one, that your leader has had to prove his loyalty over and over because his father was Tigerstar, so try not to judge him so harshly," Mistystar whispered giving Tigerpaw a gentle lick, "Rest now, I'm sure your clan is worried sick about you, and in the future don't go throwing yourself off of cliffs," she whispered leaving Tigerpaw to sleep.

Chapter Three

Bramblestar padded slowly into camp, the sun had set by now and the clan was winding down, Rosepaw was sitting outside of the apprentice den, when his eye caught hers he saw worry flash across her amber gaze, Leafpool padded out of the warrior den. The tabby warrior spotted Bramblestar, she padded to him, "Where's Tigerpaw," she asked Bramblestar just looked at her, Rosepaw bounded over to the two older cats.

"Something's happened to her hasn't it," she whispered icily Leafpool snapped her gaze back to Bramblestar.

"Where is my kit," she hissed letting her claws slide out, and her neck fur bristle, Bramblestar just took a couple of pawsteps back.

"She ran off, upset that I told her why I didn't trust her, I chased after her but I couldn't get to her fast enough before she fell over the cliff and into the lake," he mewed not flinching as he felt Leafpool's claw slice his fur. He felt a body shove in between him and Leafpool.

"Leafpool, stop you can't attack your leader," Lionblaze mewed Squirrelflight pelted over to her sister's side.

"What's going on," she asked her gaze glancing back and forth between her mate and her sister, Bramblekit and Firekit tumbled out of the nursery, Bramblekit was chasing his brother, Firekit skidded to a halt, his brother slid into him causing Firekit to bump into Leafpool. The tabby turned on the kits and let out a hiss, Rosepaw slid between her mother and the now frightened kits.

"Come on you two, it's okay, aunt Leafpool's just upset," she soothed her cousins, "Let's go play hide and seek," she mewed nosing them away

"What's going on," Squirrelflight asked once again, nosing Leafpool. Leafpool turned to her sister,

"Your _mate,_ let Tigerpaw run over a cliff and into the lake, he didn't even bother diving in after her," she wailed

Squirrelflight shot an apologetic glance at Bramblestar, she knew him too well to believe that he didn't try and stop Tigerpaw. The group of cats suddenly fell silent, as Dovewing padded through the entrance with a sleek black tom and the medicine cat of Riverclan padding behind her. "Greetings Bramblestar," mewed Reedwhisker, the Thunderclan leader nodded, "We came to tell you that we pulled Tigerpaw out of the lake," Leafpool gasped and collapsed, "She is fine, just a couple of bruised ribs and that's it, she is welcome to stay with us until she is fit to travel," Reedwhisker finished his blue gaze calm. Leafpool pushed her way forward.

"Please, may I return with you, she just left the nursery this morning," the tabby queen pleaded the moon beginning to rise, "She must be terrified, and I'll hunt for her until she is fit to travel, please," Leafpool's amber gaze was round with worry, Reedwhisker thought about it weighing the chances of invasion. After considering it for a few moments Reedwhisker nodded.

"Tigerpaw did seem a little wary of being in an enemy clan's camp, without any familiar cats around," he commented, "Is that alright with you Bramblestar," he asked, the Thunderclan leader nodded, his own eyes shinning with relief. "Then we shall leave immediately" he mewed and set a brisk pace back to the Riverclan camp, hoping to be home before moon high.

"Thank you, Reedwhisker" Leafpool mewed bounding after the Riverclan deputy.

**Okay, poll time:**

**Question: Who do you believe the Father of Tigerpaw and Rosepaw is:**

**A: Bramblestar**

**B: Reedwhisker**

**C: Neither**

**Just post your answer in your reviews, and I will let you guys know the results at the beginning of the next chapter, thanks for your reviews. I will try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I was trying to decide how to progress the plot and I was waiting for the reviews to stop so i could have an accurate result.**

**Bramblestar got 1 vote**

**Reedwhisker received 4 votes **

**Choice "C" received 4 votes. **

**In order to find out if you were right read on, and keep reviewing.**

Chapter Three

Reedwhisker fell back as Mothwing, Leafpool and himself left the Thunderclan camp, Mothwing pulled ahead, "How is Rosepaw," he finally mewed after they had traveled in silence. The black tom glanced sideways at the tabby and white she-cat, who kept a calm façade.

"She is fine, worried about her sister, of course and they were just apprenticed today," Leafpool answered as the neared the Tree Bridge, Reedwhisker stopped.

"Mothwing," he called, the gold tabby stopped and glanced back at her deputy, "Why don't you go on ahead and let Mistystar know that Leafpool is returning with us," the Riverclan medicine cat nodded and sped up to an easy trot. Reedwhisker waited until she was out of site then turned to Leafpool.

"What are you going to tell Tigerpaw, and my leader," he finally mewed. "Mistystar is already suspicious because of how concerned I was about the fact that Tigerpaw might not make it through the night," he mewed in a whisper, not unkindly but with worry. "Your clan already distrusts you because of Crowfeather, I don't want you to go through that again," he rubbed his head against Leafpool's cheek.

The tabby and white she-cat thought about her answer, "Mistystar is half-Thunderclan, she won't deny or be upset, and she won't take it out on Tigerpaw and Rosepaw either," she finally said "Besides she knows that if Bluestar hadn't mated with Oakheart she and her brother would never have been born, and neither would you. I think she'll be happy that you fell in love with a Thunderclan queen instead of a Shadowclan or Windclan," she gave her mate a swift lick. "Now come on, Mothwing is probably wondering what is taking us so long," she mewed and began bounding past the Tree-Bridge.

Reedwhisker sighed, he really wished that Leafpool would have helped him plan what to say to his leader who also happened to be his mother, he caught up with Leafpool and rested his tail tip on her shoulder to calm her, "Follow me," he whispered and led her to Willowshine's den, "Willowshine, I've brought Leafpool," he was cut off by his leader

"Why did you do that," she questioned, her ice-blue gaze questioning.

Reedwhisker felt his pelt grow hot, _Stupid fish-brain,_ he told himself, "She requested to be brought along, so she could comfort her kit, she says that Tigerpaw has just left the Nursery," he replied making sure to show no emotion.

Mistystar sat and listened to her son, "Tigerpaw is sleeping now, if you and Leafpool wouldn't mind coming and talking to me a moment," she said pushing herself to her paws, and padding from the den.

"But, Mistystar Leafpool just got here," Reedwhisker protested only to realize his mistake after he had spoken.

Mistystar looked back at the two young cats, something flashed across her gaze, "Leafpool will have time to check on her kit after we talk," she mewed more firmly. Leafpool gazed at Reedwhisker worry lighting her amber gaze. He nudged her forward and she followed the young leader of Riverclan, out of camp and to a quiet area near the Riverclan border with Windclan, "Okay you two, spill I know that something is going on between you two," she mewed coolly, her gaze resting on Reedwhisker, the black tom just looked at his paws, "You Reedwhisker, have had that same look about you that Silverstream had when she was meeting with Graystripe," she said and then turned her gaze to Leafpool, "I have noticed you two sneaking off together during gatherings." Mistystar stopped looking at the two young cats, she sighed "Reedwhisker," the black tom looked up, "Tigerpaw is your daughter isn't she," she finally mewed

Reedwhisker nodded, "Yes, her and Rosepaw," he confessed, "Please don't punish Leafpool," he said his green gaze blazing, "You yourself know that exceptionally strong and noble warriors can come from mixed blood, like yourself for example," he mewed resting his tail on Leafpool's shoulder. The tabby and white she-cat didn't move.

The moonlight turned Mistystar's pelt to silver, Leafpool watched as her muscles rippled beneath her sleek pelt, the longer the silence lasted the more Leafpool's blood chilled, "Tigerpaw doesn't know yet, neither does Rosepaw," she whispered, "I think it should stay that way, Thunderclan and Riverclan have both received bad reputations in the past because we mix blood so often," Leafpool could feel her heart breaking with every word, she knew that Tigerpaw longed for a father, "Unless, Mistystar you believe otherwise," the young leader looked up her ice-blue gaze soft.

_Dear Leafpool, don't you remember what had happened last time you kept the identity of your kit's father a secret_, Leafpool heard someone whisper, she smelled the scent of Spottedleaf.

"I think Tigerpaw and Rosepaw have a right to know who their father is, I remember the confusion I felt as a young warrior when Graypool had looked nothing like me, and I had always wondered why I had a strange taste for squirrel," Mistystar finally mewed she turned her gaze on her son, "Reedwhisker, what do you think?" she asked

The black tom sat silent, looking like a shadow in the moonlight, "I agree with both of you, so Mistystar I ask your permission to leave Riverclan, and join Thunderclan, so my kits may have a father and my birth clan will not receive any more bad reputation," he finally mewed

Mistystar and Leafpool froze, "Do you realize what you are requesting," the Riverclan leader hissed quietly, her ice-blue gaze a flaming blue. Reedwhisker didn't flinch, but just nodded. Mistystar sighed "I understand, and if Bramblestar does not accept you, you will still have a home here, but you will lose your position as deputy," she mewed sternly, "Is there a specific cat you would like to take your place," she mewed. Reedwhisker thought it over, and finally nodded.

"Mintfur, she is kind yet smart and strict," he mewed "She will do a good job," Mistystar nodded in agreement.

"Very well," she mewed, "Go and see your kit," she said nudging them both back towards the Medicine Den.

"Thank you, Mistystar. Oakheart and Bluestar would be very proud of you," Leafpool murmured touching her nose to the Riverclan leader's ear in respect before padding after her mate.

Tigerpaw opened her eyes, she sat up, her muscles feeling much better, "How are you my little one," she whipped her head around.

"Leafpool," she squeaked, and bounded over to her mother, rubbing up against her purring with delight, "What are you doing here," she asked taking in her mother's scent.

"I'm here to take you home, do you feel well enough to travel," she asked Tigerpaw nodded, "Is she," Leafpool asked looking at Willowshine. The gray tabby nodded.

"Okay, then we'll leave immediately," she mewed "Rosepaw is worried sick about you, so is Bramblestar," she said glancing sideways at her daughter, "Thank you so much, Willowshine, Mothwing must be proud," she mewed over her shoulder.

Reedwhisker sat waiting at the entrance to the Riverclan camp, he had already said good-bye to his mother, she was sad but glad that he would be happy with his mate and kits. He stood up when he saw Leafpool and Tigerpaw padding towards him, "Ready Leafpool," he mewed, the tabby and white she-cat nodded, "Ready Tigerpaw," he mewed the small apprentice nodded.

Tigerpaw padded along the lake shore, her mother by her side, Reedwhisker on the other which confused her as they crossed the Riverclan border, she stopped but the two older cats kept walking. "Hey wait a minute," she mewed, Leafpool and Reedwhisker stopped, they turned and looked toward their kit.

"What is it Tigerpaw," Leafpool mewed glancing at Reedwhisker.

"Why is still coming with us," Tigerpaw mewed in confusion, she sat down as Leafpool and Reedwhisker padded back to her.

"Tigerpaw," Leafpool mewed, "You have a right to know, I made the mistake of lying to my kits once before, and I'm not going to make it again," she continued, "Reedwhisker is your father as well as Rosepaw's" the she-cat stopped looking at her daughter's blue gaze looking for anger or betrayal, but there was none, what she found there was happiness.

"Is this true," she asked looking at Reedwhisker, the black tom nodded, "So I am a clan cat," she mewed rubbing up against Reedwhisker, purring. "I am so glad that I have a father, but why are you still coming with us," she asked again tipping her head.

Reedwhisker looked at his daughter, "Because I am going to ask Bramblestar if I may join your clan, so I can be with you and Rosepaw," he answered giving Tigerpaw a swift lick, "Now come on I'm pretty sure you want to be back before night fall," he said nudging her forward. Tigerpaw jumped in the air and bounded through her forest, her home. Leafpool and Reedwhisker bounded beside her, both glad that they were a family again.

"I'm home," Tigerpaw yowled as she burst into camp, several of the cats that were dozing lifted their heads.

Rosepaw was sharing a mouse with Sunpaw, she turned her gaze to the Thorn Tunnel when she heard her sister's yowl, "Tigerpaw," she squeaked abandoning the mouse, running to her sister. Rosepaw knock her over, "I thought you would never come back, you smell like fish," she mewed wrinkling her nose, she looked over her sister's shoulder to see a black tom with blue eyes follow their mother into camp. "Whose that," she asked pointing at the tom with her tail.

"That's Reedwhisker," her sister answered

"Leafpool, why is the Riverclan Deputy with you," came a challenging yowl, Rosepaw turned her head to see Bramblestar standing on the High Ledge, by this point the whole clan had gathered around the three cats. Bramblestar padded through the crowd.

"I've come to ask your permission to join Thunderclan," Reedwhisker answered looking Bramblestar square in the eye, Graystripe padded to the front of the crowd, and sat down next to Millie.

"Why do you ask to do that," Bramblestar mewed coolly

"Because I want to be with my mate and her kits," he replied loudly enough for the whole of Thunderclan to hear. There were several gasps from the clan. Rosepaw looked at her sister,_ She must know something she isn't telling me,_ she thought

Bramblestar looked at Leafpool, "Is this true, Reedwhisker is the father of Tigerpaw and Rosepaw," he asked

Leafpool nodded, "It is, and may I remind you that he has a right by blood to ask permission to join this clan, because he is the son of Mistystar, and the grandson of our own Bluestar," she mewed loudly

Rosepaw looked around to see several of her clan mates nodding in agreement, "But how can Reedwhisker be our father," she blurted out, "He is the Riverclan deputy," Tigerpaw flicked her tail across her sister's mouth.

"Very well then, Reedwhisker may stay, I will not deny a father his right to be with his kits, but he must prove his loyalty," the Thunderclan leader yowled and ended the meeting. Rosepaw couldn't believe it Bramblestar just let a cat from another clan join their clan just because he was Tigerpaw and her father. Rosepaw shook her head and bounded from the hollow.

"No, he can't be, he just can't be my father," she muttered she let her paws guide her, not caring where they took her.

**The father's identity has been revealed, leave a review on what you think, and stay tuned to see how the choice of Leafpool and Reedwhisker shape the destinies of their daughters, and how young Tigerpaw and Rosepaw feel about knowing they are half-clan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rosepaw tossed and turned, she opened her eyes to find herself in a strange forest, which was covered in a sickly, green glow. Rosepaw quietly padded forward, sniffing every now and then trying to find any trace of other cats, "Greetings,"

Rosepaw whipped around to see an orange and white tabby she-cat looking at her, "Wh-where am I," Rosepaw stuttered, crouching low in the dirt in uncertainty.

The orange and white tabby tipped her head and purred, "There is no need to be afraid, little one. My name is Mapleshade, I am here to," her words broke off into a hiss and Rosepaw started backing away.

"That is quite enough Mapleshade," came a deep, familiar mew, Rosepaw turned around to see Firestar pad forward from the dark shadows, and three other cats were with him, one a muscular, reddish brown tom and the other a blue-gray she-cat along with a tortoiseshell tom with a deep ginger tail. Rosepaw watched in awe as Firestar and the other two toms formed a barrier between her and Mapleshade, the blue-gray she-cat nosed her to her paws. "Come on Rosepaw," she mewed gently, "We are taking you back to where you belong," she wrapped her tail around the tabby and white she-cat's shoulders.

The three toms stayed where they were until there was some good distance between Rosepaw and Mapleshade, they backed away and followed Rosepaw and the blue-gray she-cat, suddenly Rosepaw was in a warm clearing, with normal lighting, "You're safe now Rosepaw," the she-cat mewed

"Who are you," Rosepaw asked looking at her rescuers, the two toms smelled faintly of Riverclan, but the she-cat smelled faintly of Thunderclan.

"Firestar," Rosepaw mewed with excitement, she ran over to the former leader of Thunderclan and rubbed her head on his leg, the bright flame colored tom purred.

"It is good to see you too, Rosepaw," he mewed softly giving his granddaughter a gentle lick, he then looked at the rest of his patrol, "Rosepaw, I want you to meet some cats," he said as Rosepaw turned her amber gaze to the three cats she didn't know, she could make out the starshine in their fur. "This is Bluestar," Firestar mewed, pointing to the blue-gray she-cat who nodded, "She was the leader before me, as well as my mentor," he pointed to the next cat, the tortoiseshell tom with the ginger tail.

"This is Redtail, he was the deputy..."

"That died the day you came to the forest," Rosepaw replied recalling the nursery story that her mother used to tell her and Tigerpaw.

"Very good," Firestar mewed, pointing to the next tom, "And this is Oakheart, he was the deputy of Riverclan and the father of Mistystar,"

_So, each of these cats are related to me in some way,_ she realized feeling more comfortable, she turned her amber gaze back toward the area from where they came, "Who was that," she mewed softly, she saw a pained look cross Crookedstar's face, but he was the one to answer.

"That was Mapleshade," he sighed, "She once taught me, but she tricked me into believing that she was a warrior of Starclan, and she took every one I ever loved away from me," he hissed, "She is a fox-hearted she-cat, and she was the mastermind of the Battle of the Dark Forest," he finished, Rosepaw felt a chill travel down her spine.

"So that was the Dark Forest," she whispered leaning into Firestar's warm pelt and drinking in his scent.

"_Rosepaw, Rosepaw."_

Rosepaw turned to see the warriors of Starclan beginning to fade, "Don't worry young Rosepaw, we will always be watching over you," the cats mewed

"_Rosepaw, wake up!" _ Rosepaw opened her eyes, and looked around the den; Tigerpaw was prodding her in her side.

"Come on you lazy fur ball, Jayfeather and Bramblestar want to talk to you," she muttered nosing her sister to her paws, "You better not keep them waiting," Rosepaw stretched and shook her pelt.

"Thanks Tigerpaw," she mewed giving her a friendly lick, and pushed her way out of the apprentice den. She fluffed out her fur against the chilly leaf-fall breeze, "Leaf-fall is coming early this year," she muttered and padded to the rock fall.

"Up here," she looked up to see Jayfeather on the High Ledge, waiving his tail.

"Coming," she called and began climbing the rocks that formed the steps to Bramblestar's den. She stopped outside the leader's den and straightened her whiskers and tail.

"Come on in Rosepaw," came Bramblestar's mew, the tabby and white she-cat padded into the stone den, she had never been inside and was surprised by how much room there was, she spotted the dark tabby laying in the corner. "Jayfeather told me that you journeyed all the way to the Moonpool last night, even though you have never been there before," he mewed glancing at Jayfeather, "Is it true that you wish to take Rosepaw on as your apprentice," the blind tom nodded.

"She has shown potential, and she has the personality for it, she soothes the kits all the time." Jayfeather replied, Bramblestar nodded, and turned his gaze to Rosepaw, "Are you sure that you wish to become Jayfeather's apprentice?" he asked

Rosepaw nodded, "I am sure, though I feel bad for leaving Millie, she has been a great mentor, and I know she will be a great mentor for another apprentice, but I feel my path is the one of a Medicine Cat," she answered in almost a whisper. She felt the brush of a pelt against hers and picked up the comforting scents of Oakheart and Bluestar, Rosepaw immediately knew that she was making the right choice.

Bramblestar nodded, "Very well then, we will hold the ceremony at sun high," his amber gaze rested on Rosepaw.

"If you don't mind Bramblestar," she hesitated, "May I be the one to tell Millie," Rosepaw asked, "I feel I should be the one to explain my decision to her," Rosepaw felt it was the right thing to do, and was glad when her leader nodded. "Thank you Bramblestar," she mewed dipping her head in thanks.

Tigerpaw sat next to the fresh-kill pile, Millie sat next to her. "Do you know what's going on," Millie had asked, Tigerpaw had shaken her head.

"I only know that Jayfeather and Bramblestar wanted to speak to her," Tigerpaw had answered as Rosepaw began picking her way down the rock fall, "Hey Rosepaw, over here" she called waving her tail her sister spotted her and bounded over.

Rosepaw bounded to her sister's side, noticing that Millie was there with her, "Hey, what did Jayfeather and Bramblestar want," Tigerpaw asked her, Rosepaw looked at Millie and began to wonder how she was going to explain to the former kittypet that she no longer wished to be her apprentice, "Actually let's go and talk in the forest, away from prying ears," she said twitching her whiskers in the direction of Silentbreeze, who was watching them. Millie turned and glanced at the younger warrior, who seemed embarrassed by the fact that she was caught eavesdropping.

"I agree," Millie mewed and led the two apprentices from the stone hollow. Rosepaw took the lead and padded to the Sky Oak, the tabby and white apprentice sat down at the base of the huge tree, and sighed. Tigerpaw realized that something was really bothering her, the white and black striped apprentice touched her nose to Rosepaw's ear.

"Millie," Rosepaw whispered, "Please don't take what I'm about to say too hard, but Starclan has called me to the path of a Medicine Cat, I really have enjoyed being under your mentorship, but I really feel like I would better serve my clan in the ways of Starclan." Rosepaw finished her amber eyes searching Millie's blue gaze for any sign of hurt, but only found understanding, and respect.

Millie rubbed her cheek against the top of Rosepaw's head, "Don't worry little one, I understand completely, plus I saw how uncomfortable you were with practicing your battle moves," the silver tabby mewed in a comforting whisper, "Besides you will make a great medicine cat," she purred

Tigerpaw listened in shock as her sister revealed her news _Why, doesn't she know as a medicine cat she can't have kits,_ she thought in shock, she noticed Millie looking at her with an understanding gaze, the silver tabby nodded and left the two sisters by themselves. "Why," Tigerpaw finally whispered, "How are we going to be the most legendary warrior sisters if you're a medicine cat," Tigerpaw felt like she was losing her sister, she looked up into Rosepaw's amber gaze, "Well," she snapped.

Rosepaw sighed, she knew that Tigerpaw wouldn't understand, "When I visited the Moonpool the warriors of Starclan gave me a prophecy, it was about _us_," she urged, "Our warrior ancestors said, _Half from River, Half from Thunder, Healing Rose, Protective Tiger. A time of peace will fall on River, Thunder, Wind and Shadow,_" Rosepaw told her sister the prophecy, but Tigerpaw had a blank look on her face, "It obviously means that You as a warrior and Me as a Medicine cat will bring peace to all four clans, because of our half-clan blood," Rosepaw mewed her amber eyes shining.

Reedwhisker sat with Leafpool and Tigerpaw as the sun set and Bramblestar called a clan meeting, he sat as Jayfeather got to his paws, "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it is time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown kindness and a gentle spirit. Your next medicine cat will be Rosepaw." Reedwhisker sat in surprise as his daughter's name was called and she stepped forward.

"Rosepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather," Bramblestar asked

"I do," replied Rosepaw

Jayfeather stepped forward again, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other Medicine Cats.

Bramblestar padded forward, "The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you," he mewed his amber gaze shining brightly.

Reedwhisker touched his nose to Leafpool's, "She is like you in every way," he whispered and Leafpool answered with a flick of her tail. She pushed herself to her paws and padded up to her daughter.

"Congratulations, I am so proud of you," she mewed, "You really will make a great medicine cat." She whispered

"Thank you," mewed Rosepaw, for some reason the young apprentice was a lot more comfortable with being half-clan, _I guess the prophecy has made me realize that even half-clan cats are important,_ she thought with happiness.


End file.
